


I ain't 'fraid of no ghosts

by overcookednoodles



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Gold & Silver & Crystal | Pokemon Gold Silver Crystal Versions
Genre: M/M, Preciousmetalshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:25:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4370105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overcookednoodles/pseuds/overcookednoodles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gold and Silver dare each other to go inside a haunted school. Madness ensues. (a gift for my friend Kat, who at the time of originally publishing this fic, had PreciousMetalShipping as her otp. Originally posted on my tumblr.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I ain't 'fraid of no ghosts

“This is stupid”

“Naw, you’re just a pussy.”

Truth be told, they were BOTH scared.

Silver had dared Gold to spend the night in a nearby abandoned school that was supposedly haunted. To make sure he held up his end of the deal, Gold made Silver stay with him.

The floorboards creaked as they tip-toed along down an outdoor walkway, careful not to step on a bad board and go crashing down through 3 flights. It was a dare, not a death wish.

They picked the perfect night to do this on. The moon was full and bright, the wind was strong enough to send chills down their backs as it whistled through the old building.

Silver tried to stay as close to Gold as he could without making it seem obvious that he was scared shitless. Gold’s eyes darted around the moonlight lit hallway as they treaded down the walkway. There were double doors at the end, so he led them to them, wanting to take this little expedition inside to get away from the nipping cold.

As he approached it, he slowly reached out and grasped the handle.

“Wait,” Silver quaked.

“What is it… ya scared?,”, Gold taunted. Truth be told, he too was scared shitless.

“W-what? No! Just open it already!”

“Pffft, okay, Mr. Bossy Pants.”

Slowly, he turned the handle and pushed the door open. Using the flooding out moonlight as their only source of light, they realized that they had just entered the gym. Gold could make out a row of bleachers and a few balls scattering the massive room. He stuck his head in and peered around, noticing a basketball hoop right above the doors. Slowly stepping in, he motioned for Silver to follow. Silver did do that indeed. Without thinking he grabbed onto Gold’s arm, letting the door slowly creak close.

“Silver?”

“IT’S FUCKING DARK, OKAY? I DON’T WANT TO TRIP OR ANYTHING. God.”

Gold chuckled. “I have a flashlight you know.”

“THEN WHY DIDN’T YOU TURN IT ON BEFORE YOU IDIOT?”

“Heh, just wanted to spook ya.”

“Asshole.”

Taking out and turning on his flashlight, he looked around for another exit that would hopefully lead them into the rest of the building.

“Come on, let’s go,” he said, starting towards what looked like another set of doors.

The wind howled through the falling apart building, making the walls creak and shudder. Silver pulled Gold right up next to him, letting a bit of fake pride slide unintentionally. Gold was too frightened to notice the sudden closeness of his buddy. Clinging to him, Silver tried to stop the shivering. The shakiness snapped Gold out of his fright and noticed that Silver was holding onto him for dear life.

“What? You scared already?”

“No! It’s just cold and I need some warmth.”

“Mmmm. Sure.”

“I’m serious!” He partially was. The temperature in the room was about 40 degrees, and they hadn’t exactly bundled up for this kind of weather, for some reason.

As they approached the doors, they both saw something dash in front of the little window from the door, stopping them dead in their tracks.

“D-d-d-did y-y-you see t-t-that?”, Silver stuttered, gripping Gold’s arm even tighter.

He gulped. “Y-y-y-yeah.” Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea. He was just about to just turn and bolt, when he realized who he was with and what they were doing.

“Well, come on!,”, he declared, voice still oozing with uncertainty and fear. “Let’s go see if we’re the only ones here… well, the alive ones.”

Mustering up as much courage as he could, Gold opened the door with caution. Silver snapped his eyes shut. They didn’t exactly needed to be open anyways. After all, Gold was leading the way. The door lead them to a hallway with rooms on both sides. Gold stepped carefully out of the door frame and down the hall, just letting the hall lead them wherever it turned into. Pitch darkness is where they were lead to. It would be safe to say that both boys pretty much gave up on acting brave because they were scared so much. Pointing the flashlight into the dark, Gold proceed to keep going. He was half tempted to just swallow his pride and give up. Which is what he did.

“Silver.”, he said in a defeated tone

“Yeah?”

Gold turned to face Silver, and right behind Silver was ghost.

Gold let out a blood curdling scream and bolted off.

“What?”

Turning to see what it was, Silver also let out a girly scream and chased after Gold.

“WAIT FOR MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!”


End file.
